1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical devices and/or power meters and, more particularly, to electrical devices, including electrical power meters, having current input interfaces.
2. Background of Related Art
Electric utility companies track electric usage by customers by using power meters. These meters track the amount of power consumed at a particular location. These locations range from power substations, to commercial businesses, to residential homes. The electric utility companies use the power meter to charge its customers for their power consumption, i.e. revenue metering.
A popular type of power meter is the socket-type power meter. As its name implies, the meter itself plugs into a socket for easy installation, removal and replacement. Other meter installations include panel mounted, switchboard mounted, and circuit breaker mounted. Typically the power meter connects between utility power lines supplying electricity and a usage point, namely a residence or commercial place of business. Though not typical, a power meter may also be placed at a point within the utility's power grid to monitor power flowing through that point for distribution, power loss, or capacity monitoring. Also, power meters can be used to monitor internal customer usage that handle submetering functions.
Traditionally, power meters used mechanical means to track the amount of consumed power. The inductive spinning disk power meter is still commonly used. The spinning disk drives mechanical counters that track the power consumption information.
Newer to the market are electronic power meters. Electronic meters have replaced the older mechanical meters, and utilize digital sampling of the voltage and current waveforms to generate power consumption information. In addition to monitoring power consumption, electronic meters can also monitor and calculate power quality, that is, voltage, current, real power, reactive power, and apparent power, among others. These power quality measurements and calculations are displayed on an output display device on the meter.
In more recent developments, limited power consumption information can be transmitted from the power meter to the utility through the use of telephone communications circuitry contained either within or external to the meter. These developments are advantageous to the utility company in that it reduces the need for employees being dispatched to the remote locations to collect the power consumption information. A standard modem receives raw power consumption information from the power meter and transmits the information to the utility company via telephone lines. While this represents an improvement over past techniques, this information then must be interpreted and further processed to calculate the amount of power consumption, a secondary process that results in further processing apparatus and software, and further resulting in increases to the costs and complexities of the overall system.
There is therefore a need for an electronic power meter that includes improved current inputs to facilitate new installation and/or replacement of such electronic power meters.
There is a further need for an electronic power meter that can be installed in a number of different configurations and/or a number of different wiring schemes.